


Those Three Words

by somanyficstowritesolittletime



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: 18 +, Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyficstowritesolittletime/pseuds/somanyficstowritesolittletime
Summary: Summary: The reader and Arthur are just walking down the busy streets of Gotham when she tells him how he makes her feel. But Arthur doesn’t believe her because of his insecurities. What was supposed to be sweet and loving turns into a angsty little argument in the middle of the city.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck - Relationship, Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 20





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+, smut, not explicit, unprotected sex (wrap it up folks), creampie. Angsty, fluffy.

His fingers intertwined between mine as we walked down the trash filled side walk of Gotham. Things between Arthur and I have been going great these past few months. I’ve fallen for him quickly, quicker than I imagined I could fall for anyone. He’s different in a good way. He’s so sweet and funny. He dreams of becoming a comedian someday and I hope he achieves his dream and I’ll help him anyway possible to see his name in lights at a comedy club, because Arthur Fleck deserves the world.

“Hey what are you thinking about?” He asks passing me a glance pulling me out of my trance.

I smile as I look over at him, a sweet smile playing on his lips. “You.”

“Me?” He laughs slightly raising a brow. “Why me?”

“Because Arthur Fleck, you are special to me.”

He shakes his head as he let’s out a laugh. “I’m not special to anyone.”

“That’s a lie Artie. You’re special to me in so many ways.”

He shakes his head once again letting out a laugh. “I think you’ve gone crazy (Y/N).”

I laugh slightly as I wrap my arm around his waist, he drapes his arm around my shoulders. “Yeah, I’ve gone crazy about you.” I giggle intertwining my fingers between the wore fabric of his shirt.

“Why would you say things like that?” He asks causing me to furrow my eye brows.

“What do you mean? I’m just expressing how I feel about you.”

“Just stop, (Y/N). I know they’re not ture.” He laughs slightly shaking his head removing his arm from my shoulders. He takes a cigarette out of his pack and placing it in his mouth, flicking a lighter to light the end of the cigarette inhaling the smoke into his lungs before blowing it out of his nostrils.

I pull away from Arthur and stop in my tracks. “Why would I lie about my feelings Artie?” I ask crossing my arms across my chest. He stops glancing over his shoulder.

“Becuase that’s all anyone does it lie to my face.”

“Well I’m not like everyone else Arthur, and you should know that.” I bark, while tears pool my vision. A sick feeling fell over me, my stomach twisted and churned, my mouth felt sticky as I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, people passing us by.

I know Arthur has struggled with alot in his life, I hardly know anything about his childhood, I’ve never forced him to tell me anything he didn’t want to tell me. If he wants to tell me what’s bothering him I know he will, but I was unsure where all this tension was coming from. Arthur and I not once had an argument, maybe a playful one but nothing serious.

He takes another drag from his cigarette as he turns to face me, his eyes glazed over holding back the tears as he looked at me. “You deserve better than me, (Y/N).” He mumbles as he turns on his heels and walks into the crowd.

Tears stream down my cheeks. “Arthur!” I yell as I chase after him, his brown hair blending in with the sea of people surrounding me. “Arthur, please!” I yell in hopes he will stop, in hopes he will let me talk to him, but there was no luck.

The walk to my apartment felt like forever, it felt like I’ve been hit by a truck. So much pain running through my veins as I thought about what had just happened, my heart broke for Arthur. All I wanted was to tell him how much he meant to me, how much I love him. I wanted him to know how important he is to me and how I never want to let him go. But here I am, a mess.

Making my way into my apartment I collapse on the couch, bringing my knees to my chest as I wrap my arms tightly around me, sobbing and crying until I fell asleep.

-

A knock on my door startled me, causing me to look around my dark apartment as I stood to my feet. Confused of what was happening I turn on the lamp sitting on the end table beside the couch, I glance at the clock, 1 am. Who the hell would be here at one in the morning?

I unlock the door, pulling it open I’m surprised to see the formilar man standing in the hallway, his hands in his pockets. “Arthur! Come in.” I say groggily stepping to the side allowing him to walk through the threshold. “I-I’m.” Before I could finish what I was about to say Arthur engulfed me in his arms pulling me close to him and pressing his lips to mine in a steamy open mouth kiss full of hunger and passion.

He kicks the door shut and walks me back into the bedroom, he makes quick pulling my shirt over my head revealing the nude color bra I wore underneath as he leaves a trail of wet kisses on my neck. I slip my bottom lip in between my teeth as I undo the buttons on his shirt, ghosting my fingers over his chest as the shirt falls to the floor. I stumble backwards onto the bed pulling Arthur down on top of me, but we didn’t care, we were to lost in the moment.

He raises the hem of my skirt, hooking his fingers in between the fabric of my panties, he pulls them down my legs and tosses them to the floor to join the rest of the clothes. Undoing the buckle of his belt and button of his pants, letting them fall around his ankles along with his underwear before he climbed back on top of me. His hands resting beside my head while his thick length lines perfectly with my dripping entrance, he thrusts himself deep inside of me, my walls stretching around him causing me to moan while I drag my finger nails up his back causing him to hiss before he plants another kiss to my lips. Our tounges dancing together as he quickens his pace, hitting all the right spots, my eyes flutter shut as I tilt my head back. He rests his forehead against mine as he collapses on top of me, I wrap my arms tightly around him, afraid if I let go then I’ll lose him forever. Arthur and I had sex many times before but something about this time felt different, felt more like making love rather than just sex.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N).” He whispers faintly, it’s such a faint whisper I barely hear him. “I love you so much.”

My heart stops as I look deep into his beautiful green eyes. I couldn’t believe the words I just heard, Arthur and I have never once said those three words. Those three special words that made my heart skip a beat, my stomach to flutter with butterflies, make me feel like I’m on top of this world.

I wrap my legs around his waist drawing him in deeper, as he continues his motions. “I love you too, Arthur. So much.”

He presses another kiss to my lips, as his rythm becomes sloppy. His high was approaching as was mine. My walls clenched around him as his cock began to throb and twitch filling me to the brim with his hot seed.

He rolls off of me, laying beside me on the bed, both of us panting like a couple of dogs. But I couldn’t help but smile as I looked at the handsome man laying beside me, the man I was madly in love with.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I was being a dick.” He says wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close to him.

“It’s okay, Artie.” I smile slightly as I trace random patterns on his chest.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t of done that. You were just telling me how you felt about me and I-I just couldn’t believe a women like you feels that way about me.”

I prope myself up on my elbow as I look down at Arthur. “I know you’ve been through alot of things in your life Artie. But know I will never hurt you, you just make me so happy and I-I just want you to know that. I’ll scream at the top of my lungs on the highest building in Gotham and tell the world I’m in love with Arthur Fleck.”

He smiles as he pulls me into a sweet kiss. “For once in my life I’m happy. I’m so happy and it’s becaus of you, (Y/N). I never thought I could be happy, I thought it wasn’t in the cards for me. Then you came along and you changed my life for the better. I’m just so in love with you, (Y/N).”

I smile as I press another kiss to his lips. “I’m going to make you happy for the rest of my life. I’m going to give you the best life that I can Artie, because you deserve the world. You deserve all the good in the world even though you don’t think you do.”

“And I’m going to do the same for you, sweetheart. I’ll do anything for you in a heartbeat.”

“And I’ll do the same for you Arthur.”

“Hey?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Arthur.”


End file.
